


Breathless

by Vtlotte



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst, Fainting, Hanahaki Disease, Short, Unrequited Love, possible trigger, slight blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vtlotte/pseuds/Vtlotte
Summary: He'd always known that he never had a chance, but that didn't make seeing the undeniable proof any easier.





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Hanahaki: an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals
> 
> Warning: angst, possible triggers, please read tags for specifics 
> 
> Also very, very short

His hand reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Shinichi closed his eyes and started leaning in, his hand still cupping her face; just a breath away when-

Kaito started coughing and hacking, bloodied flower petals dripping with spit fell out of his mouth and he couldn’t breathe. He was choking; the flowers wouldn’t stop and it was all he could do to keep desperately trying to throw them up and get them out of his lungs. 

Panic coursed through his veins and his vision blurred, the scenery all mixing together into a swirling mess that his eyes just couldn’t quite seem to focus on. 

Gravity guided his knees to the concrete before the rest followed. He gurgled, shakily touching a lingering petal that stuck to his lips before blackness took control and he sank into nothingness. But maybe this nothingness was better than the sickening emptiness that had replaced everything except the pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if that made you uncomfortable, but to be fair, I did warn you. I know this is incredibly short. Short and detailed is what I do best. I'll see if I can write longer and happier things in the future, however, I cannot guarantee anything due to my extreme procrastination. 
> 
> Hope you at least enjoyed it a little, and a comment with your thoughts would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
